The Comfort in Nightmares
by Galefire
Summary: Lyra is terrified. With each passing day she can feel her sanity slowly draining, her mind caving in upon itself as her torturous night terrors begin to slip into her own reality. And in her broken state, the only person she is left to turn to is the very subject of her fear. SoulSilverShipping. Not for the faint of heart.


**THIS FIC IS DISTURBING. **

**I also don't own Pokemon. **

**I hope you all are alright with gore! :D**

**000000000000000000000000000**

Lyra's eyes cracked open to the sound of echoing footsteps, blinking several times to clear the sleep that had crusted over. The girl's vision was blurry, problably just a symptom of waking up so suddenly, as was the foggy feeling her mind was currently suffering through. Every part of her body felt both stiff and exposed.

And then it hit her.

She didn't know where she was.

Lyra's eyes snapped open fully, succumbing her to to the dark room that surrounded her tired form. Inky blackness surrounded her, the only exception being a dim light that hung above her, flickering every few seconds.

Tap... Tap...

The footsteps were getting closer.

A terrible scent suddenly hit the girl, thick, metallic and all too familiar, yet in her confused state, she found herself unable to place it. Shaking ever so slightly, the girl tired to force herself up, but couldn't even reach the beginnings of a sitting position, an unknown force tugging at her neck and wrists to as she did so.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

There was a new sound, the terrible, screeching noise of metal grinding against stone. It echoed throughout, causing Lyra's heart to start racing.

Chains. She was chained, stark naked, to a cold slab of stone. The brown haired girl could feel the metal digging into her soft skin. Her breath quickened.

'What's going on?" Lyra's mind raced as her eyes darted desperately around the room. Her throat felt dry, so beyond parched that when she made an attempt to cry out for help, the only sound that resonated was a chocked gasp.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Silence.

A presence was evident beside the panicking girl, causing chills to run down her exposed spine. Through the fading light, she could just make out a human form, it's hand tightly clentched around a lightly shining object.

Lyra licked her cracked lips nervously.

"W-who are you?" She managed to gasp, voice cracking at every syllable. Her throat burned.

A soft laugh emitted from the figure, and through the darkness, the girl could see a glint of teeth.

"Aren't you just an adorable little specimen?" A cool voiced practically purred. "So precious... So innocent... You're an interesting little experiment..."

Without warning, the object, now revealed to be a knife, sliced through the air and jabbed itself into the girl's exposed leg. Lyra let out a strangled gasp, of surprise more so then pain. Warm blood flowed freely from the wound, dripping onto the stone beneath her. With another little giggle, the figure withdrew the weapon, causing another agonizing jolt to flash through Lyra.

"No scream, eh?" It sounded almost disappointed. "Funny. Well, how about this?"

Another stab was aimed at her, but this one towards her left shoulder. The skin, stretched out across her should bone, broke easily, the knife slicing through her flesh like butter. Lyra felt tears well up in her eyes as excruciating pain coursed through her veins. Slowly, the person began to twist the sharp bladed weapon, tearing the muscle, tissue and bone out around it. Think red liquid flowed, leaking down the girl's bare chest. Her breaths hitched painfully, her mind flattered. She couldn't think, she couldn't act, all she could do was scream, and scream she did.

"Music to my ears..." The voice chided playfully as the girl's cries broke through the air, the only other noise audible being the wet ripping noise as the knife slowly made its way down to her chest, and further beyond.

Lyra's screams intensified as the cold metal suck into the soft flesh of her stomach, her entire form convising madly. The figure's movements betrayed his ecstasy. Hastily, he retrieved the knife out of her spazuming form, and started to slash away at her, his movements seemingly at random, but fuelled with cruel force. Tears, wet and hot, streamed down Lyra's face. Blood bubbled up at her lips, dripping down her chin.

Finally, the cutting came to an end. The person pulled the knife back into the shadows, then rested his hands gently on her torn stomach, each finger playing carefully over the deep, bloody wounds he had inflicted.

"Such beautiful skin, so soft, yet quite tough..." His whisper was slow, thoughtful, yet laced with malice. And at that very moment, he leaned forwards, revealing his face.

Lyra's struggles ceased momentarily, her eyes widening with pure horror.

"No..." She coughed weakly, feeling her heart skip a beat.

Standing before her, a bloody knife in one hand, the other resting heavily upon her bloodied stomach, was her very own friend Silver. His namesake eyes glinted madly, a maniacal smile set upon his features.

"Yes." He whispered softly, slipping a finger tentatively beneath a torn flap of her skin, nail digging into the sensitive flesh beneath.

And then, before Lyra could even utter another word, the red haired psychopath shoved both his hands into a deep cut that edged her midriff, causing a wet squelching noise to emit throughout the room, and immidiatly jerked them upwards, causing the slab of skin covering the girl's stomach to rip off entirely.

Blood splashed thickly onto the ground as Lyra screamed once again, the pain causing her mind to collapse upon itself. Her eyes were wide, filled with nothing but excruciating agony and our panic. The sight of her own organs, pulsating and exposed, caused bile to rise up her her bloody throat, chocking her.

A soft, cold hand set itself on her cheek, quieting her just slightly. Soundlessly, it forced her head to face the right, shaking all the while. Lyra felt her heartbeat get slower. Gold eyes met her own brown ones, deprived of any emotion, of any life. She knew who it was, but she had lost the ability to care. One way or another, he was going to get her out of here, and that's all that mattered anymore.

"Lyra..." He whispered, voice cracking with every syllable. "...I'm sorry."

A knife dropped. Lyra screamed. Blood splattered. And with that, the world spun out of focus around her, ending the nightmare.

Lyra's head shot up off her pillow, cold sweat dripping down her forehead, whole body pale and shaking. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest.

Shivering like mad, the girl cast a sweeping glance around the room, trying to calm herself down. She was home.

"It's okay..." Lyra whispered to herself. "You're okay... It was just another stupid nightmare..." She couldn't keep her voice from shaking. The pain of her dream was still fresh in her mind. "Silver... He would never do that..."

And that's when she remembered.

It was Monday.

She was supposed to be meeting up with Gold and Silver.

**000000000000000000000000000**

**I wanted to write a SoulSilverShipping. **

**And THIS happened. **

**Call a doctor. **

**But in all seriousness, this should be about three chapters long at MOST, not including this one. And yes, I PROMISE you this will be the most disturbing scene in the whole thing. **

**I went easy on you guys. **

**Thanks for reading! Feedback is very, very appreciated! **

**~*Galefire*~ **


End file.
